


Across the class

by undersketcher



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Pining, Romance, basically just a reader laminating about their crush, high school setting?, just a random unspecific dude, obsession?, only if you squint tho - Freeform, or I guess it could be a girl, reader has no gender, reader needs to grow a pair and just date him, so guys can like this too i guess, uwu, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersketcher/pseuds/undersketcher
Summary: Oh, what you wouldn't give just to go on one date with that guy-(A pretty short one shot that I made because I was feeling things and crap.)





	Across the class

Looking at him, you couldn't help but to sigh wistfully. He was _so_ perfect... n-no exaggerations! He really was; and... it was a wonder that he wasn't just constantly swept up with girls trying to get a piece of him. I mean, gosh, just look at him... Such perfect pearly whites- (the kind that made for an adorable little side smile) plus his hair! it was beautiful, yet rugged. Looking at it always made you want to run your fingers through it... It was a look that was definitely his. And, oh... you couldn't even start on his eyes... those perfect crystalline pools of light; so understanding and kind... You'd stare at them forever if he let you. And sitting across the class from him, you had to fight down the urge to just snap bursts of photos of him; cause that was creepy, right? That's a thing creepy people do?  
You kind of just wanted to do it anyways... _-But!!!_ You were a decent person who respected people's privacy; you wouldn't dare go that far as to make him uncomfortable. It was your duty as a good friend to support him, and make him feel happy; even if that meant that one day, he'd ultimately chose someone else over you. He probably would never pick up on your subtle flirts anyway, you were too shy to say anything very forward. Or, maybe he would- or maybe he already has... You didn't really know. The pencil in your grip tightened slightly at the thought of such a complete rejection, but once again you let yourself accept the possibility. It would just make things easier if you did. For, you know, when it does happen... cause... yeah...  
...ugh... who are you fooling? You'd still be heartbroken. Nothing would ever truly prepare you for that. You wanted him so badly... it didn't feel fair that someone else could just whisk him away in the blink of an eye, and you'd never still stand a chance. It wasn't fair, because you knew him so well- knew his favorite foods, colors, friends; you even knew the names of his pets, and you'd even met his family in person, had even played and given birthday gifts to his little sister. And, well, maybe you hadn't known him your whole life, but the bond the two of you had formed over these past few years felt closer and more real than anything you'd ever really experienced; if that made sense? He made you feel important and loved, and helped curb the anxieties that high school brought along with its ugly self. Of course, you knew what people said about crushes and love, and how the feelings didn't always last, but you still wanted it. You wanted everything that could possibly come with dating him. And, sitting across the class, watching the way his face twisted up into a small, sly, joyous grin when the teacher didn't notice that jock mocking him... it made your fluttering heart jump all the more. You hoped... that one day... you'd be one of the lucky few who could boast about having claimed his own heart.


End file.
